


Stay Hungry

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Body Horror, Eye Trauma, F/M, Gore, Guro, Parasites, Skull Fucking, Vore, body regeneration, technically dubcon but let's be real if you're here you don't care about THAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: Kaz thinks there's only place for one parasite monster on this base.Quiet agrees.





	Stay Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodnightfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern/gifts).



> For wish #120: Total parasite monster Quiet totally eats mean greasy Kaz Miller. That's it.
> 
> I hope I fulfilled your thirst for parasite quiet doing what parasite does

When that thing sets foot on the tarmac, Kaz recoils, metal in his mouth.

The first thing he thinks of are the  _hibakusha_ , the radiation-twisted ghouls that skulked around the base in Yokosuka looking for scraps - only a million times worse. When he was seven, an ashen woman with crimson keloids knotted over her eyes had grabbed him by the arm with fingers like claws. He had been so scared then, and gnawed by guilt and pity for the way she’d crumpled when he’d pushed her off.

He feels no pity for this abomination, bubbling and frothing with parasites and ichor. His eyes  _hurt_ , like they hurt back in the hole when the Skulls’ fluids ate through his corneas and infected his optic nerves.

There’s place for only one parasite monster on this base. He doesn’t know what shooting it would do, but he tries anyway.

Of course, Ocelot gets in the way, and of course, the boss sides with him. Kaz seethes, but he figures he’ll find out soon enough what Ocelot is planning to do with their new…specimen. Who knows, maybe if they strain her through a big enough sieve, they can find a cure for his own  _little problem_.

It’s only when he’s going through the files of “Quiet’s” examinations that he realized nobody else sees her the way he does. He almost thinks of a mistake, because the pictures show a human woman, tall and muscular, with the kind of gravity-defying tits Kaz could just go for. If she wasn’t a monster under those tits.

Oh, she plays nice, on the surface. Sits pretty in her cell she could just phase through, stretches and flashes her parasite-ridden ass at the guards. But Kaz can see her, can see the aftereffects of her parasites like snail trails, shimmering blue even through his shades. Walls, struts, vents, she’s everywhere. Watching. Spying. Contaminating. Probably rubbing one out to watching him and the boss fuck - if she’s got anything to rub, anyway.

He’d question her having anything human left in her, but he’s seen how her parasites react to the boss. He hates that he recognizes that disgusting lurch of her fluids, the buzzing and excited oily  _presenting_  of her receptors, like millions of dripping bitches in heat - because  _his_  do as well, sizzle down his temples when Snake pins him down in the dark room, and rides his cock until he comes all over Kaz’s stomach. And when Jade Tree Frog leans in while giving him his weekly checkup, just enough for Kaz drop a slimy eye down her cleavage. And when Ocelot washes DD on deck and gets all soaked, and he’s laughing, and his nasty baby-sick brown shirt sticks to his body, and….

But anyway.

Kaz needs to do something about it, and needs to do it as fast as possible, before he can taste her strain in the boss’ come when he blows him.

 _Let’s Dance_  is blaring, deafening, when Kaz waits for the guard to walk off and quickly limps from the medical building to the brig stairs. He doesn’t bother being quiet. Nobody could hear him heavily clomping down the metal stairs over the music, and she - she’s known where he was going all along, and has been keeping a hundred eyes on him since he was still in his underwear getting a half chub from Jade Tree Frog massaging his knee.

Her human shell doesn’t move from the bench, pretending to read a girly magazine.

But her real self oozes down the grated floor with a plop, spreads like an oil spill, crawls up the bars of the cell. Posturing. Mocking him, black and swirling with disease. She could leave any time, but she makes him limp to her.

Kaz’s parasites buzz excitedly when he takes off his aviators. Midday sun peeks through the hole in the ceiling. A year ago, Kaz’s eyes would be burning. Now, they are  _burning_.

She doesn’t seem surprised he’s like her, but curious, at least. Tendrils extend towards him, and Kaz recoils. “I know what you’re like. What you’re really like.” The tendrils recede. “You can fool them, but not me.”

She bubbles, pops wetly as Bowie fades into Stevie Nicks.

Kaz is curious. “How do I look to you? You don’t need to talk to me, do you.”

 _Disgusting_. Kaz can feel it in his neural pathways, crackling like pop rocks.

“Likewise, monster.”

_Colony dying, starving. Host weak, malnourished. Fat. Unsanitary._

“Some of us have the decency to wear clothes,” he snorts, knowing full well he’s been starving his eyes on purpose. She knows, too.

_Not worth mating with._

“As if I’d mate with -” Kaz cuts himself off with a squeak as he falls, the ooze wrapped around his prosthetic leg ripping it off along with most of his pants.

_Eat. Consume. **Cover**._

Kaz tries to roll onto his stomach to crawl away, but she’s got him pinned, sliding under his clothes, burning on his skin. He can’t even scream, panic and parasites seizing his throat. He’s pulled across the floor like a rag doll, slammed into the bars of the cage. His vision goes black, rainbow, bright blue as she keeps slamming him into the cold metal. He’s choking on the slime filling his throat when she finally realizes Kaz can’t phase through and drops him.

He only has a moment to suck in a breath before she’s encasing him. Pushes into his ears, his mouth, his nose, his every pore, unfurling down his esophagus, stretching his throat so wide he couldn’t breathe even if there was any oxygen in this throbbing, crawling bubble of death that’s trying to dissolve him. His eyes burn, burn, burn. His clothes slough off like old skin. She pushes deep into his ass, tendrils stretch his urethra, punching him in the prostate from the inside.

_Not good enough to mate with, huh?_

Kaz tries to breathe and drowns in slime, yet he isn’t passing out.

She’s keeping him alive as he consumes him, like a fucking  _spider_. His eyes leak what feels like lava, sizzling as their parasites met each other formally for the first time.

By the way she squeezes, Kaz’s ribs snapping like brittle bamboo, it’s a pleasant meeting. She throbs into his bloodstream, pierces his irises to plant her roots in Kaz’s brain, skullfucking their broken progeny into his brainstem. Kaz’s body melts and regenerates and snaps and regrows, nerve ends strung out like christmas lights short-circuiting and melting the whole tree. And then burning the house down. He’s coming, he has for a while and he can’t stop, and he knows she is too, throbbing into him, ripping him into bloody chunks, stretching his stomach full with molten, scorching gunk until it bursts.

 _Mine mine mine_ , they think, wrenching together with one last lurch before she rips his brain right out of his nose and Kaz dies mid-orgasm.

***

The parasites have been working for a while when Kaz’s consciousness returns, aware of all the minuscule parts of his being knitting fake flesh together with dead tissue and dried come. She’s in every strand of muscle that gets rebuilt, fat and sated like a large persian cat. Every nerve end that reconnects is a flash of excruciating pain before she oozes into it. Stronger. Full. Making  ~~them~~  him stronger in turn. Better. A blade of sunlight hits Kaz’s broken body, golden and warm, and the parasites work harder, slurping his slippery guts back into his stomach. Kaz vomits black sludge that stings his gums, raw as his teeth grow back in. Is there even blood in  ~~their~~  his veins now? Does it matter?

“No,” he croaks as he feels the flesh at his stumps attempting to grow.

 _Stupid_ , says Quiet from inside the very matrix of his body.

“Not your business.” He takes a shaky, gurgling breath with his new lungs, feeling them squelch as they inflate and the sides unstick wetly. He can taste the rust off the floor, Afghan dirt.

She drips dirty water on him and he drinks hungrily, expanding into his  ~~(their)~~  new body. He feels….better. There’s blood all over the floor, dry and dark. A clouded eyeball, popped like a grape, lies in the gutter.

“Clean this shit up,” he grunts, wobbling onto his knees, using the bars to pull himself upright.

Quiet nods, and melts the eyeball into herself with a fizz.

_Let’s go find. V._

“Yeah. Let’s.”

Kaz  ~~and Quiet~~  leave the brig and their old colonies behind.

It’s a nice sunny day, and the wind tastes like blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I cop out there at the end?
> 
> Maybe. But now, it's Canon Compliant, isn't it :)


End file.
